Traditionally, the cost of a sensor system would increase in direct proportion to higher precision and sensitivity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,278 (the '287 patent) relates to a method of measuring predetermined parameters, such as temperature, acceleration, pressure, distance and other physical entities. The '278 patent, titled “High-Precision Measuring Method and Apparatus,” can be applied across a variety of industries including health, communications, aviation, space, defense and automotive. The '278 patent requires a signal to be transmitted and then repeated changing of frequency signals to match a point in the initially transmitted signal.